


when you run dry i'll flood your pain

by sicksadperson



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicksadperson/pseuds/sicksadperson
Summary: У Хлои Салливан словно на лбу написано: «Обращаться сюда, если вы втайне носите супергеройское трико и вам нужно взломать сервер Управления Национальной Безопасности».Ответ на вопрос: «А что изменилось бы в жизни Хлои Салливан, если бы она уехала из Смоллвилля до того, как дерьмо попало на вентилятор?».И ответ, оказывается, «Ни-че-го!»
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Chloe Sullivan





	when you run dry i'll flood your pain

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [when you run dry i'll flood your pain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/226140) by [magneticwave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magneticwave/pseuds/magneticwave). 



Худшая часть вечера четверга начинается для Хлои Салливан со слов: «Я тут подумала…».

— Прекрати сейчас же, — советует Хлоя, склонившись над письменным столом. — Это опасно. И вообще, на мне сегодня любимые туфли.

— Ха-ха, как смешно, — гримасничает Лоис, плюхаясь задницей на кипу очень важных документов на столе, которые Хлое не хотелось бы заново разбирать после. Она подавляет непреодолимое желание спихнуть Лоис на пол, и вместо этого напоминает себе, что Лоис — её лучшая (и, по совместительству, единственная) подруга. Хлоя откидывается на спинку кресла и сплетает пальцы в замок, кладя их на живот.

— Ладно, выкладывай, Ло.

Лоис тут же наклоняется ближе, наплевав на правила приличия и личное пространство; её каблуки скрежещут по металлическим ручкам ящиков стола.

— Ты же слышала, что у Уотерсона появился новый информатор? Пока что стопроцентное попадание в крыс в офисе окружного прокурора.

— Ничего удивительного, — возражает Хлоя. — Я могу наобум начать играть в дартс в направлении Городского Совета, и результат по попаданию в коррумпированных заместителей и помощников прокурора будет примерно тот же.

— Брось, Хло, это же журналистика для чайников. Недостаточно _знать_ , что они коррумпированы, необходимо суметь это _доказать_.

Не имей Хлоя самообладание, достойное восхищения, она не удержалась бы от напоминания о четырнадцати выговорах в личном деле Лоис, когда та сама начинала расследование, хватаясь за непроверенную зацепку без каких-либо доказательств или одобрения начальства. Самодовольно и слегка лицемерно Лоис продолжает:

— Ну, так я вот что подумала: у меня лучшие ножки в этом офисе, у тебя самая классная задница. Мы запросто могли бы заполучить информатора Уотерсона для себя.

— Ты серьёзно? — спрашивает Хлоя после многозначительной паузы. — То есть ты предлагаешь продавать себя ради источника?

Лоис скептически смотрит на неё, потому что теперь лицемерием разит от Хлои:

— Напомни, не ты ли спала с Зелёной Стрелой в последний раз, когда он был в городе?

— Эй, кто бы говорил. У тебя в ванной вообще валяется зубная щётка самого Супермена, — бормочет Хлоя, перебирая бумаги на столе и стараясь не думать о Зелёной стреле. Ей это (почти) удаётся. — В любом случае, ты же знаешь, как пугливы эти прокурорские информаторы. Я сомневаюсь, что он переметнется от Уотерсона к нам, как бы отлично мы не смотрелись в обтягивающих юбках.

— У тебя ни капли оптимизма, — Лоис соскальзывает со стола Хлои; большая часть бумаг падает на пол. — Встретимся у входа в парк возле Мэдисон, хорошо? И надень приталенный пиджак.

— Как скажешь, — рассеянно отвечает Хлоя. Хаос из разбросанных по полу бумаг занимает всё её внимание в данный момент, поэтому она машет рукой на Лоис, чтобы та быстрей проваливала. — Завтра ты угощаешь меня мартини.

— Ты лучше всех! — провозглашает Лоис и удаляется. Хлоя краем уха слышит, как Лоис обращается к одному из стажеров, называя его неправильным именем («Я Марк, мисс Лэйн… Ванильный макиато? Конечно, сию минуту»), но Хлою гораздо больше занимает вопрос, были ли эти финансовые ведомости сложены по дате или по номеру кредитки.

«По номеру кредитки, — наконец решает она, растерянно всматриваясь в колонки цифр. — Скорее всего».

— Нужна помощь, Салливан?

Она кривит губы в не совсем дружелюбной ухмылке, в отличие от Брюса, который ослепительно улыбается, покачиваясь на каблуках.

— Выглядишь так, словно тебе нужно выпить. Позволь угостить тебя.

— Сейчас только три часа дня, — возражает Хлоя, — и мне кажется, что твоя очередная девушка на неделю не оценит, если ты потратишь своё драгоценное время на меня, Брюс.

— Продолжительность концентрации внимания Натальи приближается к показателям щенков карликовых шпицев, — пренебрежительно произносит Брюс, нагибаясь в своём баснословно дорогом костюме, чтобы поднять пару листов, улетевших к соседнему столу Ричардса. — К тому же, я больше чем уверен, что она простит меня, если я куплю ей браслет с бриллиантами.

— Подлый ты человек, — говорит Хлоя с наигранным осуждением. — Если ты когда-нибудь захотел бы встречаться со мной, я без раздумий сказала бы «нет».

— Ох, Салливан, не надо так, — именно потому, что он прекрасно знает, как пользоваться своей очаровательной улыбкой, она не производит на Хлою никакого впечатления. — Как там дела с должностью редактора? Вообще, я уверен, что придется отрывать твои ссохшиеся пальцы от очередной попытки изобличения вопиющего случая коррупции даже после того, как ты умрёшь от сердечного приступа в возрасте семидесяти лет.

— Семидесяти? — фальшиво удивляется Хлоя, притворно хватаясь за сердце. — На прошлой неделе ты говорил о пятидесяти. Что же увеличило срок моей жизни сразу на двадцать лет?

— Мне не пришлось спасть тебя от пули в лоб ни разу на этой неделе, — самодовольно улыбается Брюс. Любой, кто услышал бы эту фразу (к примеру, Ричардс, который сидит за соседним столом и почти не пытается делать вид, что пишет статью), сразу бы решил, что он просто шутит. И только Хлоя знает, что это чистая правда, и более того, понимает, что Брюс злится на неё за что-то.

У Хлои совсем-совсем нет времени, чтобы разбираться, из-за чего там Брюс не в духе.

— Послушай, Брюс, я правда ценю твою заботу о моей безопасности и о здоровье моего сердца. Я также ценю, что ты довольно неумело пытаешься выяснить, не собирается ли Эдгар повысить меня до сидячей работы младшего редактора, чтобы я перестала быть ходячей мишенью. Но что мне действительно сейчас нужно — это срочно получить диплом MBA, желательно до конца рабочего дня, чтобы понять, какого хрена происходит с этими грёбаными отчётами по кредиткам, так что…

— Ну разумеется, я с удовольствием выделю время из своего чрезвычайно плотного графика, чтобы тебе помочь, — перебивает Брюс с напускным участием в голосе. — Мой диплом MBA — твой диплом MBA, Салливан. Что мы ищем? — Брюс подтягивает к её столу пустующий офисный стул Бекки, быстро разворачивая его одним ловким движением. — Надо же, я и не знал, что ты можешь получить доступ к подобным документам. Это кредитки Мориса Унзера? Все семь?

Хлоя безучастно наблюдает за ним со своего места. Надо же, она даже видит вихор на его склонившейся макушке. У Брюса прекрасные волосы — густые, тёмные, немного вьющиеся. Она подумывает о том, чтобы схватить его за них и треснуть лицом о письменный стол, но вряд ли это поможет отделаться от него. Она знает наверняка, ведь при первой встрече Хлоя шарахнула его по голове складным металлическим стулом — Брюс оправился от удара с завидной расторопностью.

— Да, — слышит она свой ответ будто со стороны. — Разве тебе не нужно на какую-нибудь деловую встречу, чтобы отоспаться там, Брюс?

— Так мило, что ты беспокоишься обо мне, Салливан. Но после обеда я совершенно свободен — ударно поработал вместо ланча. Однако, если по теме, то в первую очередь, не думаю, что кто-либо может наколдовать $500,000 из воздуха, даже Морис Унзер, так что тебе стоит попросить своего друга в полиции проследить, откуда появились вот эти полмиллиона, — указал пальцем Брюс на, казалось бы, неприметную строку цифр. — Хлоя? Есть кто дома?

Она тяжело вздыхает, прикрывает глаза, устало трёт их пальцами, а затем достаёт из ящика стола стопку цветных стикеров и ручку.

— Так, давай-ка ещё раз.

~

_Хлоя впервые перескается с Зелёной Стрелой во время вынужденной вылазки в Стар-Сити в поисках контакта, который пытается сбежать из страны ужасно очевидным способом. В тренче и туфлях на, скорее всего, не совсем подходящих для ситуации высоких каблуках, Хлоя расспрашивает тучного владельца книжного магазина о подозрительных делишках у находящегося неподалёку Пирса №45. Зелёная Стрела же преследует парочку неудавшихся насильников, перепрыгивая с крыши на крышу в, должно быть, ужасно неудобном обтягивающем кожаном костюме._

_Они с Хлоей встречаются, когда преступники спускаются по пожарной лестнице, уворачиваются от пары мусорных баков и пытаются взять Хлою в заложники. Остановившись на ближайшей крыше, Зелёная Стрела натягивает тетиву и отмечает, что они непроходимо тупы. Хлоя мысленно соглашается с ним, а затем достаёт из кармана плаща газовый баллончик и выпускает его прямо в лицо тому идиоту, который держит её за горло. От неожиданности и возмущения идиот визжит — она же тощая коротышка на четырёхдюймовых, мать её, шпильках; такие заложники, как она, не должны носить в кармане газовые баллончики! Его напарник пытается удрать, перебегая улицу, но Зелёная Стрела несколько лениво настигает его дротиком с каким-то транквилизатором. После вдвоём с Хлоей они связывают подростков, не обменявшись ни словом. Хлоя ничего не говорит, потому что толстый владелец книжного сбежал, и теперь ей придётся искать другой способ узнать, что же за груз должна перевозить «Королева Иоанна». Зелёная Стрела же с недавних пор придерживался политики молчания и изо всех сил старался следовать своему новому принципу, чтобы он хоть чего-то стоил._

_— Спасибо, — наконец, произносит Хлоя, будто между прочим. Она только что позвонила в 911, а также решила пока не расспрашивать больше о корабле и его содержимом. — Ещё увидимся. Или, может, нет… Как тебя зовут, кстати? Робин Гуд?_

_— Зелёная Стрела, — говорит Зелёная Стрела, пожертвовав молчанием в пользу защиты своего достоинства._

_Он горделиво смотрит на неё, но получает в ответ насмешливый взгляд и изумлённо поднятые брови._

_— Надо же. Наверное, тебе как следует пришлось поскрести по сусекам, чтобы придумать такое._

_— Что ты сказала? — возмущается он, но Хлоя уже запахивает поплотнее свой плащ и, развернувшись, шагает в сторону ближайшей автобусной остановки, цокая по асфальту своими высоченными каблуками._

_Двумя неделями позже они со Стрелой трахаются за плотно закрытыми тяжёлыми шторами в номере паршивенького отеля неподалёку от центра Стар-Сити. Когда он вламывается через окно, Хлоя порывается сказать что-нибудь остроумное, вроде: «По-твоему, это оригинально? Вообще-то, ты уже четвёртый супергерой, который считает, что за мной можно приударить» или «Ты же заплатишь за окно, что разбил, верно?» — но она приятно удивлена, когда он зажимает её в углу у минибара и начинает со знанием дела развязывать её шёлковый халатик._

_В отличие от Кларка, он не тратит несколько лет, чтобы заглянуть ей в глаза и признаться в глубокой привязанности и беспокойстве за неё. В отличие от Барта, от него не разит тако, и он не придумывает ей дурацкое прозвище. И, в отличие от Брюса, он приходит не для того, чтобы запугать её и отвадить от засовывания своего носа в дела мэра из-за его подозрительно вялого интереса к Готэмским наркокартелям. Пока выходит, что Стрела — самый галантный супергерой из всех, что когда-либо западали на неё. И это важная, но далеко не единственная причина, по которой только ему Хлоя позволяет снять с неё трусики._

~

В 6:15 Хлоя очень вежливо просит Брюса проваливать — посылает купить утешительный браслет с бриллиантами для своей текущей девушки — закрывает ноутбук и собирает выписки по кредиткам Мориса Унзера, чтобы запереть их в сейфе в кабинете Эдгара.

— Салливан, — ворчит тот, когда она стучит в дверь, а затем входит без приглашения. — Есть что-нибудь интересное для меня?

— Это кредитки Унзера, так что, разумеется, интересностей здесь просто завались, — отвечает она. — Мне только нужно их обнаружить. Кажется, он воспылал невиданной любовью к Карибам прямо перед окончанием срока подачи налоговой декларации.

— Как и все мы, — бормочет Эдгар. Он выглядит уставшим: очки свисают с его шеи на цепочке, а морщины вокруг глаз кажутся глубже из-за теней от падающего сбоку света. Когда Хлоя была маленькой девочкой, она любила читать воскресную колонку Эдгара Рива в «Дэйли Плэнет». Он писал о проблемах коррупции в Метрополисе, и Хлоя вырезала его статьи и клеила на стену. Работать на него в «Газетт» — словно работать на Санта Клауса, только с абсолютно ненормированным рабочим днём и анонимными угрозами расправы в качестве бонуса.

К счастью, Хлоя ничего не имела против ненормированных часов работы и угроз расправы.

— Тебе следует пойти домой, Эдгар, пока Марго не решила, что ты этого не стоишь, и не ушла от тебя к комиссару Гордону.

Взгляд Эдгара говорит о том, что он оценил её дерзость.

— Кто бы говорил, Салливан. Вы с Лэйн что-то замышляете?

Хлоя кладёт документы на угол стола Эдгара и говорит с невиннейшим выражением лица.

— Понятия не имею, о чём вы, мистер Рив. Я собираюсь пойти домой, принять пенную ванну и внимательно изучить финансовые операции Мориса Унзера за последние три квартала, — улыбается Хлоя, несмотря на пронизывающий её взгляд.

— Пусть это будет материал для первой полосы! — кричит Эдгар ей вдогонку, когда Хлоя захлопывает дверь его офиса и идёт к своему столу за сумочкой.

В лифте она оглядывает своё отражение и решает, что пиджак на ней достаточно приталенный, чтобы Лоис устроило, как задница Хлои смотрится в этом костюме. Пока она пытается выбрать между хот-догом у Сэл на Двенадцатой улице и салатом из кафе «Европа» по пути в Робинсон-парк, двери лифта открываются с характерной трелью, и за ними появляется хмурый как туча Уотерсон.

— Привет, Рик, — здоровается Хлоя, скользя мимо него в лобби офиса «Готэм Газетт». — Всё в порядке?

— Моя грёбаная статья, — бурчит он, и это может означать что угодно. Хлоя фальшиво ему улыбается и выходит из лобби в Готэм с его дерьмовым воздухом и пробками в час пик.

Хлоя решает, гулять, так гулять, и идёт на компромисс: заходит к Сэл за хот-догом, а затем в «Европу» за чёрным кофе. Она прибывает ко входу в парк, и у неё в запасе остаётся целых две минуты, которые она тратит на то, чтобы вытереть следы горчицы с губ, накрасить их помадой и взбить пальцами волосы.

Ровно в семь Хлоя включает карманный диктофон и прячет его в подкладку плаща, где его не найдут, если вдруг придётся её обыскивать. Двадцать минут спустя на Мэдисон-стрит появляется Лоис, уверенно вышагивающая вдоль магазинов сотовой связи. Увидев Хлою у входа в парк, она переходит улицу, где её чуть не сбивает такси.

— Эй, Хло! — радостно кричит она, в то время как таксист высовывается из окна и смачно проклинает Лоис, её мать и всех её отпрысков.

— Привет, Лоис, — говорит Хлоя, пытаясь не рассмеяться, чтобы не поощрять подобное поведение Лоис. — Ты опоздала.

— Ой, иди ты. Уотерсон должен быть ещё в офисе, ошибочно полагая, что сейчас только 6:20, потому что я поменяла часовой пояс на его телефоне и компьютере.

— Он подаст Эдгару жалобу за это, — замечает Хлоя, но Лоис лишь берёт её под руку и тащит в парк. — А Эдгар может его послушать. Существует очень большая вероятность, что информатор Уотерсона не так всё поймёт и исчезнет.

— Я тебя умоляю. Ты только посмотри на это, — приподняв, она демонстрирует свою ногу, любуясь её плавными изгибами, подчёркиваемых туфлями на высоком каблуке. — Эти ножки трахает сам Супермен. Если они не помогут нам заполучить источник в офисе окружного прокурора, то какой в них прок? К тому же, я не собираюсь предлагать этому парню полностью переметнуться к нам. Пусть Уотерсон и дальше пишет про коррупцию в прокуратуре. Это всё равно уже вчерашний день. Я хочу что-то новенькое.

У Хлои появляется плохое предчувствие.

— Только не говори мне, что это касается…

— Конечно же да! — подтверждает Лоис. — Мы живём в Готэме. А всё в Готэме касается Бэтмена! Я хочу знать, что окружной прокурор о нём думает. Не то, что они заявляют, они думают, а то, что действительно правда.

— Они считают его психически неустойчивым ниндзя, который наряжается гигантской летучей мышью, — произносит Хлоя, стараясь чтобы её слова прозвучали обыденно и легкомысленно. — Что тебе ещё нужно? Досье? Офис прокурора даже не заводит на него никаких дел.

Волосы Лоис сегодня зачёсаны наверх и закреплены заколкой, а мягкие волны спускаются по обе стороны от её лица. Так её лоб полностью открыт, и когда она хмурится, морщинки на нём лишь подчёркиваются светом закатного солнца.

— Хлоя, ты не можешь в самом деле так думать. Это же ты, мисс Теория Заговоров, и ты правда веришь, что на Бэтмена не существует досье? Серьёзно? Я тебя умоляю! Такой наивной ты не была лет с семи.

— Я не понимаю твою одержимость Бэтменом, Лоис. Он совершает полезные для Готэма дела. Он совершает о-о-очень много полезного для Готэма. Но он сможет продолжать это только если останется в маске.

Это старый как мир, знакомый до зубного скрежета спор.

— Но он опасен.

— Чем же он опасен? Он даже никого не убивает! И ты встречаешься с Суперменом, Лоис, так что не тебе заводить эту дурацкую пластинку, мол, зачем ему маска, если он всего лишь защищает людей. Бэтмен сейчас — наименьшая опасность в Готэме, если только ты не занимаешься чем-то незаконным, конечно. И ты хочешь разоблачить его на первой полосе?

Это сердитое выражение лица Лоис давно знакомо Хлое: оно означает, что Лоис будет упрямо идти к своей цели и не остановится ни перед чем на пути, даже если это её убьёт.

— Хлоя, Бэтмен вломился в твою квартиру. Он пытался заставить тебя бросить писать статью. Честный человек так себя разве ведёт? — Хлоя открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но Лоис перебивает её. — Он не похож на Супермена или Зелёную Стрелу, Хло, так что даже не начинай. Мы обе это знаем.

Уже четырнадцать тысяч раз Хлоя пожалела, что рассказала Лоис, как Бэтмен навестил её у неё дома. Она всё ещё рада, что не упомянула его наглядную демонстрацию того, насколько Хлоя физически слаба и уязвима. Если бы Лоис была в курсе этих подробностей их первой встречи, то, возможно, перестала бы искать способы разоблачить личность Бэтмена, и стала бы с утроенной силой искать способы его кастрировать через кевларовую броню.

— Я не буду помогать тебе с этим информатором, если он тебе нужен только ради Бэтмена, — заявляет Хлоя, останавливаясь посреди тропинки. Они прошли уже достаточно много: парковые ворота остались далеко позади, а скудный свет наступивших сумерек почти не просачивался сквозь густую растительность. Его едва хватало, чтобы разглядеть гнев на лице Лоис. — Ты знаешь, что я об этом думаю, Ло, — почти что умоляет Хлоя. Она совсем не хочет, чтобы её кузина бродила одна по Робинсон-парку по темноте, но она также сильно не хочет, чтобы лицо Брюса красовалось на обложке «Газетт», сводя на нет все его усилия.

Лоис хмурится и выглядит довольно кровожадно, с силой сжимая в руках ремешок сумочки.

— Поверить не могу, что ты хочешь его защитить. Хлоя, он опасен.

— Но он хороший человек, — возражает она, пытаясь подавить нервный тик, из-за которого ей хочется схватиться за голову. — Он нужен Готэму.

— Главная проблема Готэма — коррупция. Ты сама повторяешь это постоянно. Не наркоторговцы, не сутенёры или картели, а политики. Бэтмен не может поколотить мэра и заставить его сознаться в отмывании денег. Он не избавит город от его болезни, а лишь подлечит симптомы.

Хлоя втайне знает, что это неправда. Но она не может себе позволить рассказать об этом Лоис, особенно сейчас. Со вздохом она сдаётся и устало потирает лоб кончиками пальцем. Настраивать свою кузину против себя ей не хочется, но она действительно не может допустить, чтобы Лоис начала задаваться вопросом, почему это Хлоя с ней не разговаривает, а защищает какого-то мстителя в маске, который, насколько известно Лоис, пересекался с Хлоей лишь однажды — когда вломился к ней домой и угрожал ей.

— То, что ты называешь симптомами, по статистике преступлений заткнёт за пояс даже Чикаго 20-х годов, — наконец, произносит Хлоя, не в силах избавиться от усталости в голосе. — Готэму нужен свой символ, наподобие того, что есть у Метрополиса уже очень давно. И это работает, Ло. По крайней мере, лучше, чем «Газетт».

Полностью убедить Лоис не удаётся — это понятно по тому, как скривились её губы — но из-за поворота словно бог из машины появляется Уотерсон с сигаретой и зажигалкой в руках.

— Не знал, что ты так технически подкована, Лейн, — поравнявшись с ними, бросает он Лоис, одаривая её злобным взглядом. Он не останавливается, засовывает зажигалку в задний карман, делает глубокую затяжку и торопится дальше.

— Ой, да на хер всё! — взрывается Лоис. Их спор тут же забывается, когда она спрашивает:

— Как насчёт мартини сегодня?

Хлоя с облегчением выдыхает и улыбается.

— Да, пожалуйста.

~

_— Ты сегодня много молчишь, — замечает Зелёная Стрела в последнюю ночь Хлои в Стар-Сити. Она только что нажала кнопку «отправить» в почте, переслав Эдгару свою статью. Через два часа полиция получит анонимную наводку о корабле в гавани Стар-Сити, собирающегося перевозить некоего беглого преступника. «Почему именно два часа?» — задал было вопрос Стрела, и Хлоя с превеликим удовольствием в подробностях поведала ему, сколько нужно времени, чтобы пустить в печать утреннее издание, и почему два часа — это слишком мало для любой газеты, кроме «Газетт»._

_— Кто бы говорил, — бормочет Хлоя, и тянется в примерном направлении, где может быть его рука, чтобы стукнуть его по ней. Даже в темноте он не снимает очки и не отключает прибор для искажения голоса; Хлою немного беспокоит тот факт, что он отлично её видит, а вот она не видит ни черта. — Пытаюсь вспомнить, всё ли я упаковала._

_— Надеюсь, не совсем всё, — хмыкает Стрела, который воспылал какой-то нездоровой любовью к её темно-зелёным туфлям на шпильке. Хлоя заранее отложила их вместе с парой чёрных кружевных чулок на стул у кровати. Она не относится к тем, кто постоянно крутят головокружительные романы направо и налево, но вне зависимости от этого ей нравится одеваться так, будто это про неё._

_— М-м? Нет, не всё, — она целует его, вылезает из кровати и пробирается на ощупь к стулу. — Надеюсь, ты оценишь, как это чертовски сексуально, потому что я точно не смогу, так как не вижу вообще ничего._

_— Чуть левее… И уверяю тебя, я уже наслаждаюсь каждой секундой._

_Хлоя посылает улыбку в, она надеется, его направлении, а затем ставит левую ногу на стул и начинает надевать чулки. Она не торопится, получая удовольствие от того, как эластичная, шелковистая ткань обтягивает сначала носок, затем лодыжку, голень, изгиб колена, мягкость бедра. Напоследок она надевает туфли и даже не успевает опустить правую ногу со стула, как Стрела сгребает Хлою в охапку и прижимает к стене, а она, смеясь, обхватывает его ногами._

_— Каждой, — повторяет он, скользнув в неё, — секундой._

_После, вымотанная до предела и убеждённая, что он порвал её чулки в клочья, Хлоя лежит без сил на смятых простынях._

_— Понятия не имею, как ты справлялся до меня, если всё время так сильно хочешь секса._

_Её слова — это не намёк или обвинение и даже не тема для беседы. Хлоя просто высказала своё мнение по поводу изрядного количества грязного секса, которым они с ним занимались последние пять дней._

_Зелёная Стрела прекращает гладить пальцами её обнажённое бедро, что, скорее всего, лишний раз доказывает, что Хлое следует почаще держать свой рот закрытым._

_— Хлоя…_

_— Боже, — наугад она легонько шлёпает его рукой. — Какую бы утешительную чушь ты не собирался сейчас сказать, пожалуйста, не надо._

_По его голосу кажется, что он, скорее, удивлён, чем оскорблён:_

_— Вообще-то, я собирался спросить, не против ли ты, если я буду к тебе забегать, когда окажусь в Готэме?_

_— Конечно, нет, — отвечает Хлоя, потому что с тех пор, как они расстались с Харви, она толком не ходила на свидания, а ещё потому, что оказалось, ей очень даже нравится такой грязный секс. — И что же мне сделать? Установить на крыше проектор с гигантской стрелой на нём?_

_— Что-то мне подсказывает, в этом не будет необходимости._

_Хлоя рассеянно кусает ноготь и взвешивает свои варианты. Она приятно устала, спина побаливает от последнего на сегодня захода, а ещё она выбила джек-пот в виде статьи, достойной первой полосы «Газетт». Насколько Хлоя может судить, ей ещё только предстоит принять неправильное решение этим вечером. И, скорее всего, ввязываться в нерегулярные, но крайне_ удовлетворяющие _сексуальные отношения с Зелёной Стрелой, тоже не попадает под это определение._

_— Ты ушёл? — наконец, спрашивает она после нескольких минут затишья. Хлоя не слышала никакого шума, но он точно не относится к тому типу мужчин, которые засыпают с ней в объятиях. А может, она задумалась и сама немного задремала._

_Тишина продолжается целых пять секунд, после чего Хлоя вздыхает и тянется к прикроватному столику включить лампу и проверить будильник на телефоне. Но её пальцы добираются лишь до края подушки, когда она вдруг чувствует, как его большие, горячие руки обхватывают её лодыжки, разводя их и прижимая к матрасу, а сам он скользит языком по бедру с внутренней стороны._

_— М-м-м, — всё, что может сказать Хлоя. Она изгибает спину, подаваясь ему навстречу, а руками хватается за изголовье кровати. — О боже, да…_

~

Хлоя заказывает свой обычный яблочный мартини — поменьше яблочного сока, побольше мартини — а Лоис немного заносит, и она выбирает нечто с грейпфрутовым соком и саке. Скучающий бармен достаёт из-под барной стойки и ставит перед ними миску с забавными треугольными крекерами, а затем удаляется приготовить их заказ.

— Ну что ж, — разводит руками Лоис. — Полагаю, это был провал.

— Дурацкая идея изначально, — соглашается Хлоя. Она надкусывает крекер и недовольно морщится. — И я накладываю вето на это место. Крекеры ужасны.

— Ты не можешь наложить вето до того, как попробуешь коктейли, — возражает Лоис забитым крекерами ртом. Она ест уже четвёртый. — Господи, ты же сама придумывала эти правила, Хло. Очевидно, этот идиот Зелёная Стрела занимает слишком много места в твоей голове, чтобы ты могла думать о чём-то другом.

— От того, с кем я сплю, моя умственная деятельность не страдает, — говорит Хлоя. Возвращается бармен с двумя бокалами для мартини и двумя шейкерами. На бокале Хлои маленькая долька зелёного яблока, а у Лоис — горсть гранатовых зёрен на дне. Хлоя мысленно ставит четыре балла из десяти за подачу, а затем накидывает ещё два за то, как одним плавным грациозным движением бармен одновременно наполняет из шейкеров их бокалы, не проливая ни капли.

— Семёрка, — решает Лоис и тянется за своим бокалом. Она делает глоток, кривится, а затем делает ещё пару. — М-м, — довольно тянет она.

Первый глоток Хлои смывает изо рта картонный вкус мерзких крекеров; вторым она наслаждается уже в полной мере. В нём действительно много алкоголя и лишь капля сиропа.

— Шесть за подачу, пять за вкус, — делится она с Лоис. — И я отменяю вето, коктейль и впрямь неплохой.

— Твою мать, что я заказала? На вкус неплохо, но даёт в голову будто наковальней. Сколько тут саке?

Учитывая, что Хлоя слышит запах алкоголя из бокала Лоис, сидя на соседнем с ней стуле, она может с уверенностью ответить:

— Немало.

— Итак, семь за подачу, четыре за вкус, но я добавлю два бонусных балла, потому что, Матерь Божья, всего пара бокалов этого пойла способна вырубить даже Эдгара, — Лоис незамедлительно опрокидывает в себя остатки коктейля и машет бармену. — Сделай-ка мне ещё один такой, и можно, пожалуйста, меню?

— Хочешь обсудить сегодняшний вечер? — Хлоя потягивает свой мартини, а затем ставит его на стойку. Сама она точно не хочет ничего обсуждать, но с Лоис лучше поговорить начистоту о её не самых разумных поступках, включающих готовность увести от коллеги — не конкурента — его информатора, а также о её бычьем упрямстве в желании припереть Бэтмена к стенке.

— Кажется, тебе следует рассказать мне, почему ты защищаешь Бэтмена, — предлагает Лоис. Одной рукой она продолжает уплетать гадкие крекеры, а второй листает меню. — Может, закажем вот этот набор азиатских закусок? Целых семь тарелочек неоправданно дорогой лапши.

— Никогда не откажусь от лапши, — отвечает Хлоя. Она даже не пытается смотреть меню — вместо этого теребит край салфетки. — И я не защищаю Бэтмена, Лоис…

— Погоди секундочку, — Лоис поднимает руку и вновь машет бармену. — Можно нам набор азиатских закусок к коктейлям? — спрашивает она, едва не шлёпая его по лицу меню. Хипстерского вида парень, кажется, начинает злиться, но переводит всё в шутку и удаляется на кухню.

— И всё же, — продолжает она, когда симпатичная задница бармена исчезает из её поля зрения, — пожалуйста, не оскорбляй свою кузину и лучшую подругу, притворяясь, будто ты его не защищаешь. Потому что это не так, хоть ты и хорошо это скрываешь. Но я вижу, потому что: а) я с тобой работаю, и б) я, мать твою, репортёр, и тебе не следует забывать, что я отличный репортёр.

Справедливо. Другая на месте Хлои бы стушевалась и виновато поёрзала на стуле; она же лишь продолжает мять салфетку. Это правда: порой Хлоя забывает, насколько гениальна её кузина, потому что Лоис Лейн ругается как сапожник, а ещё у неё ноги как у модели Victoria's Secret, и она одинаково гордится и тем, и другим.

— Я знаю, что отличный, — соглашается Хлоя. — Я, например, так и не поняла, как ты выяснила, где и когда Уотерсон должен встречаться со своим информатором, — она спешит пояснить. — Это не намёк, чтобы ты мне рассказала, я просто констатирую факт.

Лоис пристально смотрит на неё и, не прерывая зрительного контакта, съедает ещё три крекера.

— Ну хорошо, — сдаётся Хлоя, и прежде, чем продолжить, делает глоток мартини для храбрости. — Бэтмен… может быть, разок-другой, обращался ко мне за помощью. По поводу кое-каких дел.

Лоис давится крекерами и тянется за своим бокалом, слишком поздно вспоминая, что он пуст.

— Ты работаешь с Бэтменом? — шипит она. Словно параноидальная истеричка, Лоис крутит головой, три раза осматривая со всех сторон почти пустой бар, за исключением троицы пьяных в доску студентов Готэмского университета, а также одинокой пары на свидании. Сейчас всего восемь часов, так что отсутствие посетителей неудивительно.

— Нет, — Хлоя пытается выглядеть оскорблённой. — Я только консультирую. По поводу вопросов, связанных, в основном, с моим навыком работы с компьютерами. Ну и пару раз я выручала его с проблемами из-за «Газетт».

— Твою мать, да ты подельник грёбаного Бэтмена! — продолжает Лоис не самым тихим шёпотом. — Поверить не могу. Моя плоть и кровь! Посмотри на меня. Как ты посмела мне не рассказать?

— Погоди-ка, — перебивает Хлоя, выставляя руки ладонями вперёд, однако чувствует себя при этом стервой из «Дрянных девчонок». — Как долго ты встречалась с Суперменом до того, как рассказала мне? Про Бэтмена — это совершенно секретная информация, которая такой и должна оставаться. Напомнить тебе, что каждый раз, когда я обыскиваю твою квартиру на предмет жучков, уже на следующее утро доблестная полиция Готэма тут же устанавливает их снова, едва ты выходишь на работу?

— Про Супермена это удар ниже пояса, — бубнит Лоис. — И да, полиция Готэма — сборище ноющих маленьких сучек, которые, скорее всего, семь шкур с тебя снимут, если узнают, что ты периодически взламываешь сервер Управления Национальной Безопасности или устанавливаешь файрболы для самого Бэтмена.

— Ты просто душка, — говорит Хлоя и, понизив голос, добавляет. — И ради всего святого, Ло, это называется файрвол, и они… — усилием воли она останавливает себя. — Лоис, дело в том, что я знаю его. И доверяю ему. Он делает то, что нужно.

Хлоя словно видит, как Лоис переваривает крупицы новой для неё информации, обновляя своё досье на Бэтмена.

— Он хотя бы извинился за то, что чуть не пришиб тебя тогда? — наконец, выдавливает из себя она.

— Вроде того, — робко отвечает Хлоя. — Он купил мне персональную клавиатуру с голосовым управлением.

— Это ещё что? — спрашивает Лоис, пока подошедший с шейкером бармен наливает ей очередной коктейль. — Какая-то секс-игрушка для задротов?

— Нет, — Хлоя поднимает бокал, съедает кусочек яблока с его дна и, покачивая бокалом за ножку, просит бармена повторить заказ. Одним мартини этот разговор не обойдётся.

— Слава Богу, — бормочет Лоис в свой бокал. — Потому что, давай начистоту: я сильно сомневаюсь, что твоему нынешнему парню понравится, что какой-то другой мужик покупает тебе грязные задротские секс-игрушки.

— Во-первых, — Хлоя поднимает палец, — он не мой парень. А во-вторых, — поднимает ещё один, — это не задротская секс-игрушка.

Взглядом Лоис цепляется за тарелку заказанной лапши, что выносит из кухни молоденькая официантка с ужасно не идущими ей дредами.

— Как скажешь, — Лоис вгрызается зубами в последний крекер. — Но знаешь, вы с Кожаными Штанишками трахаетесь, как кролики, а люди в офисе почему-то осуждающе на меня смотрят, когда в разговоре я называю его твоим хахалем.

— Действительно, ведь в офисе «Газетт» сидят сплошные монашки и школьники. Пусть ты и душка, но никто не хочет, чтобы ты совращала своим поганым языком бедных и невинных мальчиков и девочек Готэма.

— Я тебя умоляю, — машет рукой Лоис. — Они уже живут в Готэме. Если они до сих пор бедные и невинные, то делают что-то неправильно.

— Ваши азиатские закуски, — мямлит официантка, ставя блюдо на барную стойку между Хлоей и Лоис. — Что-нибудь ещё?

— Палочки, — просит Лоис. Официантке не удаётся скрыть со своего лица проскользнувшее отвращение.

— В нашем баре «Нуар» палочки не подаются. Могу сходить на улицу и принести вам пару с ближайшего дерева, если вы настаиваете.

Очевидно, она намеренно взращивает в себе мастера сарказма, чтобы все будущие выпускники Готэмского университета втрескались в неё по уши. Хлоя накидывает ей пару очков за подачу, но также снимает один балл за лингвистическую безыскусность.

— Обойдёмся вилками, — встревает Хлоя, иначе противостояние затянется надолго, и она застрянет здесь до закрытия. Просопев что-то себе под нос, официантка удаляется.

— Ну и сучка, — замечает Лоис. Всего несколько секунд — и её рот наполняется лапшой в остром арахисовом соусе, что не мешает ей продолжить. — Вот ещё что. Я пригласила своё Супергеройское Трико на ужин на следующей неделе и подумала, что пора бы тебе с ним познакомиться. Но если ты притащишь с собой Кожаные Штанишки, и это перерастёт в двойное свидание, я тебя четвертую.

— Я забегу на минутку, — обещает Хлоя. Мысленно она уже прикидывает, чем может быть занята на следующей неделе. Дедлайны, деловые встречи, а может, стоит навестить Харви и вытащить его из прокуратуры пообщаться за десертом и дрянным Кьянти в том ресторанчике на 57-й улице? Потому что последнее, чем ей хочется заниматься — это сидеть с Кларком за одним столом, притворяясь перед Лоис, что они не знакомы, пока та раскладывает по тарелкам подгоревшие спагетти.

А может, размышляет Хлоя, накалывая вилкой кусочек спаржи на шарике из риса, сегодняшний инцидент из-за Бэтмена — это знак, что пришла пора Хлое поведать Лоис начистоту обо всех своих супергеройских связях? Однако…

Рассказывать Лоис о том случае, когда Хлоя чуть было не переспала с её тайным бой-френдом, кажется очень даже плохой идеей. И вообще, Хлоя устала, хочет напиться и быть дома к одиннадцати. Открыть сейчас этот «ящик Пандоры» — значит признаться в своей магической способности притягивать супергероев-мазохистов, что вряд ли поможет ей с чем-либо.

— Напиши мне, в какой день, — говорит она, пережёвывая спаржу.

~

_Три вещи, которые Хлоя предпочитает помнить о своей жизни в Смолвилле:_

_1) «Факел»_

_2) Выражение лица директора, когда они с отцом пришли забирать документы для перевода в Готэмскую старшую школу №143_

_3) Просто офигенные серёжки, которые сделала для неё тётя Ланы Нелл и подарила на Рождество, когда Хлое было пятнадцать._

_Она не особенно удивилась и расстроилась, когда дружба на расстоянии с Ланой и Питтом закончилась полным провалом. Однако, Хлоя всё же ожидала от Кларка Кента — её лучшего, чёрт возьми, друга, и даже больше, чем друга — что он хотя бы разок ответит на электронные письма, которые она ему отправляла той осенью, когда окончательно переехала в Готэм._

_Каждый раз, как Лоис начинает учить Хлою жизни и читать лекции на тему её комплексов и страха оказаться брошенной, она не забывает упомянуть «Причину №2» — четыре года, когда от Кларка не было ни слуху, ни духу. Лоис знает очень многое о Кларке, потому что когда весной на третьем курсе он вдруг объявляется и присылает Хлое письмо, она мгновенно впадает в истерику, удаляет сообщение, а затем вместе с Лоис идёт на вечеринку какого-то дурацкого студенческого братства надраться до чёртиков._

_— Четыре, блядь, года! — в сердцах выкрикивает она, размахивая красным пластиковым стаканом с выпивкой на лужайке перед домом, где проходит вечеринка. — Твою ж мать, да было бы, блядь, правдоподобней, если он не писал из-за того, что потерял мой грёбаный адрес или из-за другой подобной, блядь, херни._

_Ситуация довольно серьёзная и требует гораздо больше ругательств, поэтому Хлоя добавляет ещё пару ни к чему не относящихся «блядь» в конце._

_— Что ж за говнюк, — соглашается чуть более трезвая Лоис. — И чего он хотел? Сопливого воссоединения или как?_

_К ним направляется студент из братства, явно положивший глаз на Лоис — на ней туфли шлюхи на высоченном каблуке, мини-юбка, больше напоминающая пояс, а её прическа даже в конце вечера выглядит безупречно. Наверное, он решил проверить, достаточно ли она напилась, чтобы с ним переспать._

_— Пшёл вон, Ромео, — говорит Лоис парню, который был ещё в четырёх шагах от них и едва открыл рот. — За вход я давно заплатила, а спать с твоей трусливой тощей задницей я совершенно точно не собираюсь. На мою кузину тоже не смотри. У неё сейчас сложные времена._

_Студентик послушно пятится назад, подняв руки ладонями вверх и добродушно отвечая:_

_— Как скажешь. Но если вдруг передумаешь, найди меня. Я буду внутри. Зовут Риз._

_— Да что за херня? — возмущается Лоис, и когда он отворачивается и уходит, говорит Хлое. — Зря я ляпнула про тощую задницу, она у него что надо. Хочешь с ним переспать? Может, позвать его обратно? Он точно не будет против, если тебе нужно выплеснуть хотя бы часть твоей злости на этого мудака Кенни Клэра или как-там-его._

_— Кларка Кента, — машинально поправляет Хлоя, а затем стонет и залпом выпивает остатки пойла в стакане. — Да опустится на его род вечный позор и всевозможные венерические болезни._

_— Аминь. За это надо выпить. Эй! Ты! Тощая задница! Где в этом доме девушка может найти шоты?_

_Пару часов спустя пьяная вдрызг и постигшая частичный дзен по отношению к случившемуся Хлоя возвращается в свою комнату с единственным намерением: выпить четыре стакана воды и завалиться спать, как минимум, до трёх часов следующего дня. Она достаточно надралась, чтобы не впасть в шок от околачивающегося на ступеньках её общежития Кларка._

_— Хлоя? — уточняет он, дважды окинув её взглядом с ног до головы. Кларк выглядит оскорблённым до глубины души святошей, если святоши бывают размером с фуру._

_— Кларк? — спрашивает она в ответ. Ей приходится держаться за перила, чтобы не упасть на ступеньки вперёд лицом. — Чёрт, как будто сегодняшний вечер мог стать ещё более абсурдным. Что ты хочешь? Тебе нужно, чтобы я взломала личный компьютер Лекса Лютера или ещё что? Обломись: у меня содержание алкоголя в крови, наверное, 0.9, а ещё к утру я, возможно, ослепну._

_— Нет, — отвечает Кларк и выглядит при этом очень виновато. — Я хотел извиниться. Ну, ты знаешь, за письмо, что отправил тебе. Я поздно понял, что оно было довольно безличным._

_Хлоя прищуривается, отчасти в попытке сфокусировать расплывающееся зрение, а отчасти, чтобы выглядеть более проницательной._

_— Спорю, что ты рассказал об этом своей маме, и она вправила тебе мозги, ведь так?_

_(Четыре вещи, которые Хлоя предпочитает помнить о своей жизни в Смолвилле:  
4) Потрясающе вкусное домашнее печенье миссис Кент.)_

_Будь Хлоя чуть менее пьяна, неловко переминающийся с ноги на ногу Кларк не показался бы ей настолько забавным; она истерично над ним хохочет._

_— Это что ещё такое? Какая-нибудь программа реабилитации для мудаков «Как за двенадцать шагов перестать пренебрежительно относиться к людям»? Потому что, Кларк, давай начистоту: мы были лучшими, блядь, друзьями, и даже больше, чем друзьями, но с тех пор я повзрослела, пошла в колледж и теперь я вспоминаю о тебе даже реже, чем о повторе сериала «Два с половиной человека» по телеку._

_В её голове это казалось не так жестоко._

_— Хлоя, — начинает он, но останавливает себя, качая головой. По какой-то причине Хлое кажется, что он даже ведёт себя по-другому: когда он выпрямляет плечи, то кажется ещё выше (В последнее время абсолютно все выше неё! Что за вселенская несправедливость?), громаднее и ещё симпатичнее, чем когда им было по пятнадцать. В его глазах появилась какая-то особая проницательность._

_— Я правда вёл себя, как мудак, — признаёт он, и слова не кажутся богохульством из уст Папы Римского, а лишь грустной истиной, которую Кларк, наконец, осознал и принял._

_— Надо же, — немного глупо выдаёт она, но затем сдаётся. — Я слишком сильно надралась, чтобы сейчас разбираться с тобой. Пойдём, поспишь на коврике у моей двери, а утром, точнее, днём, когда я немного протрезвею, поговорим._

_На следующее утро она случайно спотыкается о его голову по дороге к кофемашине, чтобы приготовить жизненно необходимую чашку кофе. К тому времени, как Кларк возвращается с добытыми для неё маффинами, Хлоя допивает уже третью чашку. Чтобы подготовить себя, чуть ранее она накинула своё любимое шёлковое кимоно и сходила в ванную в конце коридора сунуть голову под кран в раковине. Глянув в зеркало, она убрала упавшие на лицо волосы и кивнула себе._

_— Если он того стоит, прости его, — прошептала она. — Если нет — пошли на хер._

_За маффинами Кларк признаётся ей, что он инопланетянин. Хлоя проливает кофе на кимоно, глубоко вздыхает и начинает истерично смеяться. Потому что ей любопытно, а ещё потому, что она, наверное, немного мазохист, она заставляет Кларка объяснить абсолютно все случаи, когда он отшивал её или целовался с ней, а потом забывал об этом — все побочные эффекты от того, что он грёбаный пришелец из космоса. В конце она задумчиво кивает и спрашивает:_

_— А зачем рассказывать мне об этом сейчас?_

_— Ты имеешь право знать, — говорит Кларк. На его плечи будто опускается неподъёмный груз, и Хлоя достаточно протрезвела, чтобы заметить боль в голосе. Он выглядит старше, печальнее. Она слышала, что Лекс вскружил Лане голову и сделал её пятой миссис Лютор — может, отсюда растут ноги у меланхолии Кларка? Но даже из уст человека, про которого Кларк волшебным образом забывал целых четыре года, теребить эту рану было бы довольно жестоко, так что Хлоя подавляет свой порыв._

_— Мне столько раз приходилось тебе врать за эти годы, но я доверяю тебе._

_Он неслучайно говорит в настоящем времени. Вообще-то, на месте Кларка Хлоя никогда бы не доверила сокровенный секрет о своём внеземном происхождении человеку, которого она не видела четыре года. Хотя, если столько лет назад кто и заслужил доверие Кларка Кента, то это Хлоя Салливан._

_— Ладно. И что ты собираешься с этим делать? Просто у тебя сейчас такой странный взгляд…_

_В будущем Хлоя узнает, что этот грёбаный взгляд присущ всем героям, и она будет видеть его так часто, что он отпечатается внутри её черепа. Но пока ей это в новинку: плотно сжатые губы, сияющие надеждой глаза и немного идиотский взор вдаль. Он довольно быстро ей приестся, но пока — в этот момент — Хлоя попадается на крючок._

~

Подвыпившая Лоис ковыляет домой, чтобы побесить полицейских, которые прослушивают её квартиру через жучки. («Привнесу немного радости в жизнь этих мудаков. Иногда я включаю на всю громкость магазин на диване и заставляю их слушать эту пургу четыре или пять часов подряд. Мне становится спокойней, когда знаю, что испортила им день») Хлоя идёт в другую сторону. Вообще-то, они с Лоис живут в одном районе — достаточно близко к Центральному управлению полиции Готэма, чтобы при необходимости иметь достаточное количество блюстителей порядка под боком, и недостаточно близко, чтобы случайно попадать в разборки между полицейскими и имеющими на них зуб преступниками.

Однако, сегодня у Хлои ещё есть дела.

От прохладного воздуха проясняется в голове. К тому моменту, как Хлоя достигает окраины округа Хайтс, она уже основательно продрогла и в третий раз мысленно прогоняет гневную речь, на тему «Почему я снова иду на поводу у Брюса, когда могла бы остаться дома, в постели, в компании бокала Кьянти и романа Джона Фаулза». Сегодня на ней одна из любимейших пар туфель; они удобные, и поэтому её ноги нисколько не устали, но вот пальцы замёрзли, а ещё она забыла дома шарф.

Осень в Готэм Хайтс намного красивее, чем осень в любой другой части Готэма. Возможно, это потому, что только жители Готэм Хайтс могут позволить себе садовников. Хлоя не упускает шанса насладиться прекрасным видом. Уже чуть больше десяти вечера. Стоящие на одинаковом расстоянии друг от друга старомодные фонари кажутся огромными светлячками, что заливают желтоватым светом тротуар и аккуратно, с любовью подстриженные деревья и кустарники.

Дойдя до ворот, ведущих в поместье Уэйнов, Хлоя нажимает кнопку интеркома.

— Добрый вечер, Альфред, — здоровается она, услышав мягкий щелчок на другом конце провода. — Это Хлоя. Можешь меня впустить?

— Конечно, мисс Салливан. Отправить за вами машину?

— Не беспокойтесь, — с тихим гулом ворота начинают открываться. — Я дошла сюда пешком от остановки метро. Что мне ещё какая-то миля?

Миля — это преувеличение, но небольшое. Хлоя закрывает за собой ворота, заодно проверяя, нет ли за ней хвоста. Никого особенно не волнует, что Хлоя заглядывает к Брюсу Уэйну; периодичность, с которой они встречаются за ланчем в ресторанах, тоже никому не интересна — но это потому, что Хлоя и Лоис знают всех журналистских сплетников в городе, и 96% репортёров жёлтых страниц боятся их, как огня. Однако, осторожность не повредит.

Усыпанную гравием дорогу до особняка с обеих сторон обрамляют молодые клёны и дубы, за которыми усердно ухаживает терроризируемая Альфредом бригада садовников. Хлоя полагается, в основном, на свою память и на свет от луны, чтобы не сбиться с пути и не заплутать по какой-нибудь боковой тропинке к теннисным кортам, бассейнам, розалиям или к чёртовому лабиринту из яблоневых деревьев, украшающем территорию поместья.

Предусмотрительный Альфред оставил свет на парадном крыльце. Он ожидает за приоткрытой дверью, которую распахивает перед Хлоей, едва она взбирается по мраморным ступеням и проходит через ряд внушительных колонн здания, за которыми прячется вход.

— Как поживаете, мисс Салливан? Как проходит ваш вечер? — интересуется он, помогая Хлое снять плащ, но не предлагая забрать её сумочку.

— Как обычно, — Хлоя улыбается дворецкому. Пусть Брюс по большей части её и раздражает, но Альфредом она восхищается, как и все остальные люди, что с ним знакомы. Наверное, это какой-то особый флёр английского дворецкого. — К концу дня вымотана до предела очередным прочёсыванием улиц Готэма в поисках неуловимой правды.

— Продолжаете бороться за правое дело?

— Пока кто-нибудь меня не пристрелит, — кивает Хлоя слишком жизнерадостно для человека, который умудрился загреметь с огнестрельными ранениями в Готэмскую больницу четыре раза за последние шесть лет. — А как у тебя дела, Альфред? Не задушил пока мистера Уэйна? Если, наконец, решишься, обещаю выступить на твоём суде с трогательной характеристикой, пробивающей присяжных на сочувствие.

— Приятно знать, — сухо произносит Альфред, и Хлоя чувствует невольный укол зависти от такой преданности. — Если вы планируете присоединиться к мастеру Брюсу, то он у себя в игровой.

— Какая прелесть, — бесстрастным голосом говорит Хлоя. — Моя радость льётся через край.

В Бэт-пещере, сидя в пижамных штанах у мониторов, Брюс попивает нечто, омерзительно напоминающее смузи.

— Салливан, — рявкает он, не поднимая головы. — Какого чёрта ты сделала с моей системой?

— А вот и очаровательный Брюс Уэйн, которого мы все знаем и любим, — Хлоя оставляет сумку на ближайшем стуле и, небрежно задев Брюса боком, намекает, чтобы он отъехал на стуле в сторону. — Возможно, я чуть-чуть обновила её с версии каменного века. Я понимаю, что у тебя есть Люциус, который порой забегает сюда попаять провода, или, чем там ещё он занимается? Но серьёзно: мне плевать, что у него диплом Массачусетского Технологического; он понятия не имеет о том, какой огромный потенциал у этой системы.

— Ну как же. А ты имеешь?

— Это же риторический вопрос, правда, солнышко? — спрашивает она, одновременно вызывая командную строку и снисходительно подмигивая ему через плечо. — Дай мне секунд двадцать, и я буду готова рассказать тебе о новых фишках, хорошо? Сходи пока, поубивай взглядом свои бэтаранги за то, что они недостаточно ослепительно сверкают.

Брюс складывает руки на груди и сверлит Хлою устрашающим, по его мнению, взглядом. Может, так оно и есть — Хлоя никогда не узнает. Она потеряла способность воспринимать угрозы ещё с тех пор, как Лайнел Лютор имел привычку угощать её кофе и вкрадчиво шантажировать Хлою за утренним латте, когда ему становилось скучно.

— Итак, — закончив, произносит Хлоя. — Давай не торопясь по всему пробежимся. Я только что установила кое-какое новое программное обеспечение. Большая часть нужна для той программы, что я тебе говорила — для хакнутых на прошлой неделе спутников, припоминаешь? Итак, давай проверим, помнишь ли ты, как получить к ним доступ.

Пара кликов — и она отступает в сторону, позволяя Брюсу воспользоваться клавиатурой. Наверное, для птиц такого высокого полёта, как Бэтмен, довольно унизительно, чтобы кто-то направлял их руку в вопросах взлома правительственных серверов, но эффективнее Хлои с этим мало кто может разобраться.

Пальцы Брюса едва касаются клавиш, когда четырнадцать сирен вдруг завывают одновременно, напоминая в то же время и раскаты грома, и львиный рёв. Брюс чертыхается и бросается за костюмом, а Хлоя достаёт телефон, проверить, есть ли какая информация в Твиттере «Газетт». Фатима ещё ничего не запостила, только пару ссылок полчаса назад на предстоящие в эти выходные выставки.

— Что за… — начинает Хлоя, но не договаривает, так как ей приходит сообщение:

_«Ты мне нужна. Крыша «Газетт». Захвати перекись»._

— Хлоя, — раздаётся рык Бэтмена одновременно с рыком мотора Бэтмобиля. — Нужно, чтобы ты села за пульт.

Блядь. Блядь, блядь, блядь. У Хлои всего полсекунды, чтобы принять решение, и загоревшаяся на экране красная надпись _«Замечен Джокер на Западной 87-й улице»_ практически делает это за неё.

 _«У меня ЧП, дай пару часов»_ , — отправляет она в ответ и тянется за лежащей рядом с мышкой гарнитурой.

— Бэтмен, я на связи. Получаю доступ к полицейской частоте прямо сейчас.

~

_— Я тут подумала, — начинает Лоис, распахнув с ноги дверь комнаты Хлои в общежитии, — а что, если мне взяться за то задание МакНамары и написать про Донованов?_

_Хлоя запускает в неё ручкой, но прилично мажет, что неудивительно._

_— Чёрт, Лоис! Я собиралась заняться Донованами._

_— Их на всех хватит, — машет рукой она. — Эти грёбаные ирландцы плодятся, как кролики. Я хотела сосредоточиться на…_

_— На Фионе Донован, — заканчивает за неё Хлоя. — Да твою ж мать, Лоис. Вместе написать статью и разделить авторство мы могли бы, но мне кажется, МакНамара говорила серьёзно, когда заявила, что завалит нас на экзамене из принципа, если получит ещё одну работу от «Лейн и Салливан»._

_Надувшая губы Лоис шагает к кровати Хлои, плюхается на покрывало и обиженно обнимает огромную подушку в форме кота._

_— Она так сказала только потому, что это было справедливо по отношению к остальным. На нашем курсе мы с тобой единственные, у кого реальный шанс получить «отлично»._

_Похоже на правду; хотя, Элли Гештальт и Нина Ильич неплохо владеют языком, а Радж Памук из тех, кто с закрытыми глазами попадает в подходящий заголовок с пятидесяти ярдов. Но несмотря на все её придирки, МакНамаре нравился стиль Хлои и Лоис — настолько, что она позволяла им работать вместе над половиной заданий по организованной преступности и коррупции в классе политической журналистики._

_— Мне действительно приглянулся вариант с Фионой Донован, — нарушает тишину Хлоя, пока Лоис упивается своей обидой, кутаясь в неё, словно в маленькое чёрное облако из досады и раздражения. — У неё особый стиль._

_— Знаю, — бормочет Лоис в кошачью подушку. — Ты читала, что Лиама Мёрфи отстранили от должности на прошлой неделе? После оправдательного приговора в процессе, во время которого нашли повешенными двух присяжных. Сделано было так чётко и безупречно. Эта женщина — злой гений._

_Готэмский университет доставляет «Газетт» бесплатно студентам, которые проживают в общежитии. Ранее, по пути на завтрак Хлоя подобрала один экземпляр и за овсяной кашей с разбавленным ореховым кофе прочитала об удивительном приговоре, вынесенном Лиамом Мёрфи. А затем глянула ещё раз на заголовок — у неё даже упала с ложки каша, изрядно запачкав спортивную рубрику: самого Мёрфи обвиняли в тройном убийстве, а также в нескольких менее серьёзных преступлениях, например, во взятке офицеру Готэмской полиции. Чуть позже она узнала от своего нового источника в офисе окружного прокурора, заполучить который ей помогли брусничные кексы и глубокое декольте, что дело против Мёрфи выстраивается беспроигрышное. Обвинение будет требовать три пожизненных._

_— Никто, кроме неё, не провернул бы всё так гладко, — говорит Хлоя. Она достаёт ещё одну ручку из подставки на столе и задумчиво постукивает ей по краю ноутбука. — Фиона Донован заслуживает место в высшей лиге._

_— Давай начистоту, — Лоис переворачивается на спину, и её длинные волосы спадают с кровати. — Скорее всего, в ближайшем будущем она прижмёт кого-то ещё. Она может даже прижать нас с тобой, если мы будем действовать поодиночке._

_— Но если мы будем работать вместе, — нехотя признаёт Хлоя, — мы сможем приглядывать друг за другом._

_Над всем этим загорается огромная табличка «Очень плохая идея», написанная красными чернилами и почерком МакНамары. И тем не менее, Хлоя не хочет сопротивляться: крутанувшись на стуле, она кладёт пальцы на клавиатуру своей крошки. — Кажется, пришла пора выяснить, насколько хорошей инвестицией оказались те брусничные маффины._

_Перевернувшись на живот, Лоис встаёт на колени и тянется с кровати за своей сумочкой, что бросила на пол._

_— И если нам нужна Донован, то придётся попасть в тот ирландский паб в Котле. Всегда хотела покраситься в рыжий._

_— Лоис, — многострадальным голосом начинает Хлоя, одновременно открывая почту и начиная печатать, — надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что не у всех ирландских женщин рыжие волосы. Я, пожалуй, останусь верна своему цвету._

_— У тебя типаж безобидной милашки, — объясняет Лоис, в то время как Хлоя крадёт интернет-кабель у своей отсутствующей соседки по комнате. — А так как я высокая и к тому же стерва, мне понадобится вся помощь, которая только возможна._

_Несколько кликов мышкой — и из колонок раздаётся кельтский панк от ирландцев Flogging Molly, а Хлоя уже выясняет на сайте библиотеки, есть у них экземпляр «Святых из Бундока», с которым они с Лоис могли бы ознакомиться ко вторнику._

_— Думаешь, мы сойдём за выходцев из графства Корк? — спрашивает Лоис._

_— Эм, ты имеешь в виду_ потомков _выходцев из графства Корк, верно? Потому что совершенно точно я не освою коркский акцент за пару недель. И даже если тебе это удастся, нет никаких шансов, что он доживёт до конца пьяного пятничного вечера в «Джеймсон-пабе», — всё, что Хлое нужно знать о «Джеймсон-пабе» и других сомнительных местах в Котле, хранится в одном из файлов на её компьютере. — Так, посмотрим… Они довольно серьёзно подходят к фейсконтролю, отдавая предпочтение ирландцам, но с девяти до двенадцати на входе работает вышибала, который является фанатом The Knights. Сможешь ещё раз одолжить то суперобтягивающее трикотажное платье у Шейлы?_

_— Ага, — Лоис мысленно делает пометку, чтобы не забыть. Она задумчиво теребит пальцами нижнюю губу. — Я знаю, что Венди удавалось пару раз туда попасть, когда она встречалась с этим О’Как-Его-Там из бейсбольной команды. Кажется, его дядя работает в одной из автомастерских Донованов. И ещё я не уверена, что нам стоит светить, что мы из государственного университета штата._

_— Слишком бросается в глаза, — соглашается Хлоя. — Зато никто толком не знает, как выглядят студенты из «Колби-колледжа», потому что они практически носа не высовывают из своего кампуса. У меня есть знакомый в их администрации, который кое-чем мне обязан, так что могу достать для нас их студенческие._

_— Обучение в Колби стоит, как минимум, тысяч тридцать в год. Обитатели таких районов, как Хайтс, не рискнут сунуться в Котёл пятничным вечером — побоятся за свои трастовые фонды. Я как-то встречалась с ассистентом приёмной комиссии в университете Кляйнфельда. Если подумать, он располагается в Виллидж, так что если мы сделаем лицо попроще и повесим на шею свистки от изнасилования, сможем сойти за тамошних студенток._

_Хлоя осматривает своё отражение в экране монитора, мысленно представляя свой новый образ: цвета кляйнфельдского университета — чёрный и жёлтый, так что ей понадобится зелёная подводка. И если она хочет выглядеть идиоткой достаточно правдоподобно, чтобы её пропустили в ирландский паб, ей понадобится лифчик с пуш-апом._

_— Да, — бесстыже ухмыляется она Лоис через плечо. — О, да. Мы совершенно точно это провернём._

~

Она уже давным-давно опоздала на последний поезд в Хайтс, так что Хлоя перебарывает необъяснимую боязнь умереть в нищете, которую только подстёгивает стоимость аренды её Готэмской квартиры, и направляется на Гранд-авеню, где ещё возможно поймать машину в это время суток. Спустя семь пройденных кварталов её подбирает такси, однако, поездка к зданию «Газетт» обдирает Хлою, как липку.

— Держи, безжалостный стервятник, — шутит она, протягивая через окошко двадцатки таксисту. — Накорми своих голодающих детей.

— Они благодарят вас за щедрость, мэм — отвечает он, подыгрывая Хлое.

Криво ему усмехнувшись, она потуже затягивает пояс плаща и достаёт пропуск для прохода в здание. Поднявшись на лифте до своего этажа, ещё четыре лестничных пролёта по пожарной лестнице на крышу Хлоя проходит на своих двоих.

Поздним вечером четверга район Готэма вокруг «Газетт» уже почти спит: инвестиционным банкирам рано вставать на работу, а студентам — идти на занятия. Глазам Хлои требуется несколько секунд, чтобы привыкнуть к мраку и теням от установленных на крыше генераторов и наружных блоков кондиционеров. Среди них никак не удаётся разглядеть очертания Зелёной Стрелы, так что Хлоя даже подумывает купить себе очки, когда вдруг небольшое движение сбоку от неё заставляет резко развернуться и выставить вперёд перцовый баллончик.

— Спасибо, Хло, — протягивает Зелёная Стрела наполненным болью голосом. — Приятно знать на будущее, что если мне снова понадобится одолжить у тебя аптечку, ты, скорее всего, сначала долбанёшь меня монтировкой.

Согнувшись в три погибели, он сидит на бетонном полу, а кожаный жилет валяется рядом. За его спиной на крыше здания главного управления полиции Готэма виднееся Бэт-сигнал. Хлоя надеется, что слинявший куда-то сразу после сегодняшней заварушки с Джокером Брюс не имеет никакого отношения к истекающему перед ней кровью Зелёной Стреле.

Хлоя достаёт из сумочки небольшую аптечку и бросает ему.

— Тебе нужна помощь посерьёзнее? — хмурится она. — Швы? Или жгут? Что произошло?

— Ирландская мафия. Оказывается, у Жерара Донована чувство юмора ещё хуже, чем у его старшей сестры. Особенно, когда у неё отбирают любимые побрякушки.

Ему требуется так много времени, чтобы открыть пластиковую крышку, что к тому моменту, как он, наконец, справляется с замком и достаёт бинты, пальцы Хлои чешутся сделать это за него.

— Ничего страшного, слегка задело. Правда, болит, зараза…

— Зачем ты здесь? — перебивает Хлоя. — Имею в виду, почему патрулируешь? Почему не в Стар-Сити? Веришь или нет, но у Бэтмена неплохо получается подчищать улицы Готэма от преступников и прочего мусора. И разве он не угрожал тебе, когда ты в прошлый раз наведывался патрулировать Готэм?

— Вот ещё, — фыркает Зелёная Стрела. Он начинает снимать чёрную безрукавку, и Хлоя отворачивается, складывая руки на груди и пытаясь побороть одолевающие раздражение и усталость. — Вообще-то, я соскучился по тебе.

— Не валяй дурака, мы с тобой виделись две недели назад. Почему тебя интересует Эдит Донован? Она, разумеется, сволочь та ещё, да и к тому же из Донованов, но ей далеко до тех же Лютеров.

— Ожерелье… — он вдруг шипит от боли. Пальцы Хлои вздрагивают от неожиданности, но она крепче хватается ими за рукава плаща и поёживается от ветра. — Её ожерелье относится к культурным достояниям нигерийских племён, и должно находиться в Национальном Музее в Лагосе. Куда оно и отправится завтра утром.

— Не думала, что Эдит привлекают подобные вещи, — удивляется Хлоя. Она старается игнорировать все звуки, раздающиеся позади неё, и мысленно ставит галочку, не забыть внести этот занятный факт об Эдит Донован в своё электронное досье на эту семейку.

— Я закончил, — произносит Зелёная Стрела несколько минут спустя. — Не знал, что ты не выносишь вида крови, — изумляется он.

Когда Хлоя поворачивается, он уже стоит на ногах в наспех застёгнутом жилете. Судя по всему, аптечка пришла в негодность, так как он основательно её проредил.

— Не в этом дело. Ты как следует продезинфицировал рану?

— Хочешь сама проверить? — ухмыляется он и, возможно, подмигивает. Хлоя никогда не узнает. В чём, в общем-то, и весь смысл.

— Нет. Тебе пора уходить. Стоишь тут как бельмо на глазу у всего Готэма.

— Даже не поцелуешь на прощание? — теперь он совершенно точно подмигивает; Хлоя определяет это по самодовольному тону его голоса, несмотря на прибор для его искажения. — Я тут, видишь ли, самоотверженно защищаю улицы Готэма от ирландской угрозы, и не заслужил даже поцелуя от лучшего репортёра Готэмской «Газетт»?

— Она встречается с Суперменом, насколько я знаю, — сухо замечает Хлоя. — Но попытка — не пытка.

Аптечка падает на пол, и он направляется к ней, но Хлоя делает несколько шагов к лестнице.

— Я так не думаю, приятель. Это Готэм. Я прекрасно тебя вижу, и морально не готова грязному сексу с завязанными глазами на крыше моего офиса. Особенно в два часа ночи.

— Я тебе доверяю. Уверен, ты будешь держать глаза закрытыми, — шепчет он и тянется к Хлое. Она вновь пятится к двери, пока не упирается в неё спиной.

— Да, но я не уверена, — говорит Хлоя, сжимая дверную ручку. — Ты вообще понимаешь, что я старательно пытаюсь избегать многочисленных возможностей узнать что-либо о тебе? Я не идиотка, и совсем не хочу мучиться угрызениями совести, что знаю, кто ты. А секс на крыше «Газетт» — прекрасный способ обнаружить какие-нибудь изобличающие шрамы, или выяснить твой цвет волос, или услышать твой настоящий голос.

Он замирает на пути к ней, и Хлоя расценивает это как хороший знак.

— Я не твоя подружка, — продолжает Хлоя, — а ты не мой парень. Мы просто те, кому нравится трахаться друг с другом. Так получилось, что я не знаю твоего имени, и ради нашего общего блага будет лучше, если так это и останется.

Вот, что имеет в виду Хлоя: она заработала достаточно проблем как одна из лучших репортёров Готэма — её и похищали, и угрожали ей, и как-то раз почти взорвали. Ей совершенно точно прибавит морщин, если она будет беспокоиться ещё и о том, что может случайно раскрыть настоящее имя Зелёной Стрелы — не тогда, когда она уже хранит секреты Супермена, Бэтмена и Импульса.

Кажется, он не совсем понимает, что она хочет сказать. Хлоя пытается объяснить ещё раз, припомнив вдруг всё, что Лоис говорила по поводу её страха оказаться брошенной, а также вытекающей из него неспособности строить длительные отношения с мужчинами и прочей ерунды из «Космо».

— Мне нравится, что я не знаю, кто ты такой.

— Разве? — она не понимает, как трактовать этот тон.

— Ага, — решается она. — Так спокойней. (А ещё чертовски возбуждает, если начистоту, хотя Хлоя может быть предвзята в этом вопросе, ведь секс с ним очень, о-очень хорош).

— Ладно, — говорит он, с трудом разжимая кулаки, а затем в четыре быстрых шага настигает Хлою, обхватывает за талию, протаскивает за дверь и резко захлопывает её за ними. Щелчок замка отчётливо слышен в полнейшей темноте, а спиной Хлоя ощущает холодную поверхность металла.

Она даже не сразу понимает, что он снял очки — лишь когда ресницы щекочут её живот. Руками она пытается ухватиться за его плечи, но вместо этого цепляется за волосы.

«Блядь. Блядьблядьблядь», — снова не умолкает в её голове, и она заставляет себя отпустить его волосы, ничего не замечать и отключить мозги. По большей части это срабатывает, потому что в этот момент он облизывает палец и запускает его ей под юбку.

~

_Когда Хлоя зовёт Лоис на терапевтические мартини через два дня после происшествия, она рассказывает лишь о том, что Бэтмен вломился к ней в квартиру посреди ночи и приказал бросить копать под Фрателли, иначе кто-нибудь закопает её саму. Лоис страшно злится, обзывает Бэтмена сопливой королевой драмы, а затем надирается и возмущается ещё сильнее из-за того, какого он низкого мнения о журналистских способностях Хлои._

_Однако, в ночь, когда Хлоя встретила Бэтмена, на самом деле случается вот что._

_Идёт вторая неделя работы Хлои в «Газетт», когда она натыкается на потенциальную историю, способную в момент продвинуть Хлою вверх по карьерной лестнице. Это же история также легко может стать причиной её безвременной кончины, так что Хлоя сознательно решает не втягивать в это Лоис — иначе прикончат их обеих. Ночью со вторника на среду Хлоя мирно сопит в своей кровати; около трёх ночи она просыпается и идёт на кухню выпить стакан воды._

_Но дойти до кухни в тот раз ей не суждено, потому что в гостиной ожидает сам Бэтмен. Кажется, всего за какую-то долю секунды он припирает Хлою к стене, а его рука хватает её за горло._

_— Лучше тебе убраться с дороги, — его голос звучит так, будто дробят щебёнку в утилизаторе мусора. — Оставь Фрателли мне._

_Она подумывает притвориться напуганной, но слишком устала, чтобы убедительно это сыграть, так что решает не заморачиваться._

_— Я собираюсь прижать Итана Фрателли так, что он не отвертится, — самоуверенно заявляет она. Довольно сложно разглядеть лицо Бэтмена — хотя бы его открытую нижнюю половину — в свете тусклых фонарей, льющемся из открытого окна. Хлоя надеется, что открытого. Если он его разбил, мало ему не покажется._

_— Плохая идея, малышка, — рычит Бэтмен._

_— Я слишком низкая для этой позы, красавчик — язвит она и раздражённо отталкивает его руку. Бэтмен отпускает её, и Хлоя рада возможности вернуть хоть немного личного пространства. Ей это удаётся; Бэтмен остаётся стоять в тени у дивана. — Послушай, я ценю, что ты предупреждаешь меня, потому что не хочешь, чтобы Фрателли меня убил или по какой-то другой причине. Но со мной всё будет хорошо. То есть, я, конечно, могу умереть, но, чёрт возьми, это мой осознанный выбор._

_Чёрный плащ театрально колышется вокруг его фигуры; Хлое интересно, как ему это удаётся, ведь в квартире нет сквозняков. Это впечатляет, и Хлоя мысленно зачисляет Бэтмену бонусные очки за зрелищность._

_— Это мой город. И моя ответственность._

_— Но в какой-то момент тебе обязательно понадобится помощь «Газетт», — говорит она по пути на кухню за водой. — Понимаю, что сейчас Гордон — твоё доверенное лицо, но есть вещи, которые даже полиция не сможет сделать без прессы. Нужно, чтобы Готэм тебя одобрял и позволял выполнять твою работу. Только «Газетт» может с этим помочь._

_Налив воды из-под крана, она предлагает ему стакан, но Бэтмен не реагирует, что неудивительно. Хлоя совершает тактическую ошибку, вновь позволяя загнать себя в угол и подобраться слишком близко. Бэтмен не теряет времени даром, в подробностях описывая отрывочными фразами, что именно Итан Фрателли скорее всего сделает с её симпатичной задницей, если она продолжит совать нос в его дела. Глубокий, хрипловатый голос на время теряет своё безразличие, вместо него наполняясь жестокой скрупулёзностью._

_Хлоя не выдерживает на третьем предложении детального описания её потенциального изнасилования. Она незаметно тянется за ближайшим складным стулом, и с поразительной скоростью, но, к сожалению, без должной силы, прикладывает Бэтмена им по голове._

_Устоять ему удаётся, но приходится попятиться к гостиной. Хлоя спокойно допивает свою воду._

_— Послушай меня, придурок, — говорит она, поставив стакан на стол. Бэтмен с завидным терпением всё ещё ожидает у двери в гостиную. — Я пишу для первой полосы с пятнадцати лет, и после Лайнела-грёбаного-Лютера ты для меня всего лишь второстепенный злодей. Писать изобличающие коррупцию статьи я собираюсь лет до семидесяти, когда буду уже вся старая и морщинистая. Ты можешь либо не мешать делать мою работу, либо ошиваться поблизости и впустую сотрясать воздух, угрожая запереть меня в высокой башне. Второе точно не сработает; люди пострашнее тебя пытались это сделать, но, как видишь, не удалось._

_В воздухе повисает пауза, во время которой, Хлоя представляет, как он глупо моргает._

_— Я тебе не нянька._

_— Рада, что мы это прояснили. А теперь пошёл вон из моей квартиры. Через шесть часов у меня встреча с персональным ассистентом Фрателли, и я не собираюсь являться туда, поспав всего четыре часа._

_Она едва успевает моргнуть, как его и след простыл. В двери спальни торчит бэтаранг, и Хлоя презрительно фыркает, когда достаёт его и бросает в свою сумочку. Она собирается отнести его в химлабораторию Готэмского Унивеситета. Что-то подсказывает, если она узнает как можно больше о Бэтмене, это пойдёт ей только на пользу._

~

Едва переступив порог своей квартиры, Хлоя вспоминает, что у неё не осталось чистого белья на завтра (на сегодня?).

— Чёрт, — бросает она в тёмную пустоту гостиной. В углу булькает вода в аквариуме. С силой она скидывает туфли, попадая на диван с поразительной точностью, а затем пяткой захлопывает входную дверь. Грязная одежда грудой свалена в плетёную корзину у шкафа, так что Хлоя даже не утруждается переложить её в пластиковую для грязного белья, а просто накрывает крышкой и тащит к выходу и дальше к лифту.

Из подвала несёт сыростью и молочной блевотиной младенцев, однако, Хлоя слишком устала, чтобы обращать внимание на это, а также волноваться, что за мусор валяется на бетонном полу, по которому она шагает в одних чулках. У неё нет даже сил выругаться себе под нос, прежде чем она поднимает тяжеленную корзину и целиком вываливает её содержимое в первую попавшуюся стиральную машинку.

— Привет, — здоровается парень, который стоит у предпоследней машинки в левом ряду. Он выглядит немного растерянным, но, в целом, безобидно очаровательным. — Эти стиралки принимают монеты?

— Карточки, — Хлоя указывает пальцем на автомат у двери. Она выливает целый колпачок геля для стирки прямо в барабан, чертыхается и выуживает из машинки свитер, который можно стирать только химчисткой. — Положи пять долларов, и он выдаст тебе карточку. Карточкой сможешь запустить машинку, — она показывает, будто насыпает порошок в лоток, продолжая. — Затем кладёшь свои грязные шмотки в эту удивительно полезное чудо техники, добавляешь порошок, нажимаешь «деликатный режим» для…

— Очень смешно, — прерывает её «растерянный, но безобидно очаровательный парень». Он достаёт бумажник и отходит изучить автомат рядом со входом. На нём есть инструкции на английском и, что удивительно, корейском, чтобы никто по ошибке не взорвал к чертям здание или что-то вроде того. Хлоя вертит в руках свитер, внимательно осматривая его на предмет пятен от геля для стирки, а затем захлопывает дверцу машинки и нажимает «начать стирку».

Она старается выскользнуть как можно более незаметно, но у выхода новенький протягивает руку, и не пожать её было бы грубо. В том, что её день оказался в полной жопе, нет его вины, напоминает себе Хлоя, выдавливая дружелюбную улыбку. Он пожимает её руку крепко, доброжелательно и, совершенно точно, заинтересовано.

— Хлоя Салливан, квартира 6А, — она старается, чтобы её голос звучал без энтузиазма, чтобы не давать ему повода заинтересоваться сильнее. Это несложно; она не спала уже гораздо дольше, чем полезно для здоровья.

— Какое совпадение! Я только сегодня въехал напротив, в 6В. Я Кайл, — добавляет он, и Хлоя рассеянно кивает и направляется к лифту. — Кайл Райнер.


End file.
